battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." ―Count Dooku, to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker Please no profanity in my talk page. Working on it I have created a special template for each admin, and I'm currently working on it, I have a job interview today at 3:00pm, so I will have to work fast, what are your favorite colors? . 18:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. means you know css(cascading stylesheet) means you use Chrome to edit this wiki means you use firefox means internet explorer means you use Javascript Means you are an admin tells how many edits you've made Means you use Opera to edit means your a male Means you can use php code. Just edit user page, and go to source and add these codes in brace blocks {} ok. and Is there any other wikia you are a part of? . 18:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Userbox Fill in with your favorite weapon image from battlefront ii. . 19:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) And check out your userprofile. RE:Userbox container . 19:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:How to create go to Template:User php and look how to make one. . 19:13, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Agree Go check the Comlink. . 22:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:uuh Get me more people on the wiki and I will get more people to be voted for. I gotta go offline till tomorrow. . 22:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Me OK call me kingo if you wish. Kingofall 42 isn't really a good name to shorten, oh and it is King Of All 42 Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. RE:Quote I love the quote, thank you. Um there is no way to play music in the background, and there is no bulletin extension for the wiki. So, we can make a new forum area for the Bulletin board. . 19:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Also Ok the way to put a youtube video is like this: Video url without http://www.youtube.com/video so it should look like this: ORhOxerr9vo)Ok without the () in the youtube and I like the bridge Idea, but we need to get them in the "battlefront II" and could you get me those Victory II autoturrets, and some of the ship modules like life support, Engines, sensor relays. Please thanks. . 19:58, July 21, 2011 (UTC) How bout this: http://s13.zetaboards.com/battlefrontwikia/index/ go here and post your mod ideas here, and I can lock a subforum so only admins may see it and you. . 20:12, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:MOdder Hey I emailed him, and he doesn't exist, um his email is no longer active, and um I am looking for the Deathstar style turrets, and possible a better view of the Republic Auto Turrets, see what I'm doing is having an image for each type of ship weapon, so I need a Republic Repeating blaster found on the Venator, and a Republic Beam Cannon that looks similar to the Republic Repeating blaster Turret. . 20:19, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Specify Ok the Republic Repeating Blaster Cannon is a weapon on the Venator that is two barreled, and is usually foun near the front of the Venator. Its small, but bigger than the Republic Auto Turret, and on the Victory II is the Deathstar style turret. That is all my young apprentice. . 20:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:What is taht Take that screen thats something I want its either the COmmunications array or the Repeating blaster. . 21:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Well What ever it is take a screen and email it to me I will find that out. I have deleted it Its deleted. . 21:52, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:IDK I don't know how to do that make it only viewable to you, if you go to the URL i gave I have locked a forum called mods, where only the admins can view this area. Ok, IDK how to do that in the wikia, vandalism report will be for wikia wide, so you can make those "Decoy" pages, but post everything on the forum link i gave you and post all images in a photobucket account so you can post the progress in the locked forum. . 22:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Now Ok, i can't get the forum to work on your page, so i redirected it to the actual forum where you have your own personal forum for your mod, and for other things to if want. Um so I can lock your pages from being edited by other people so I don't have to put a vandal report on there, so only registered people can update or modify your userpage. . 22:32, July 21, 2011 (UTC) try it Ok try your forum now. Is that it? Is that? Forum built, anything else? . 23:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Patience To work the vandal report just edit, and there is a template built in there that you copy and paste, by putting in the correct things ok, then You can't upload videos from you tube you get the url and paste into the box by put just make sure the u is in youtube ok, and descriptions will built into the video when you post the video into the wikia. Is that it? ~~~~ Wathc this Ok press edit message ok, then go to the source button, and watch how it is done. 9a_R6uzN2AE Ok so you copy and paste the entire url, put the youtube extension id w/out !. Then you close it with the and you do that in the page you want it. Make sense now, all the descriptions are already in the video, and it will say hey watch it on youtube. . 23:20, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Glad Glad I could help. . 23:30, July 21, 2011 (UTC) 42 42 is just a random number because Kingofall was taken. I like the clone apart videos. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. RE:Main Page Yes I did Moff Anakin Skyobiliviator. Yes I will update your rank shortly. Only Admins are allowed to be moffs. The highest they can non admins can be will be "Surface Marshall" will create that rank soon. I'm going offline for the weekend man. . 04:52, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Like this? is this right? will do OK then i will. Note: i have the xbox verison and i'm awsome at the game (7.99 k\d 81000 player points) but have never played the game online. The killjoys 19:12, July 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Welcome Back I'm good, ya weekends is my offline time, due to thats when I'm playing videogames, and or doing other things, It was good. Um Been really tired. . 19:09, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did Yes i did read your mod idea. So um quick question, could you see if you can get me the 501st Clone Trooper? . 19:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:? I like the idea, um I'm going to create a page called 501st Clones, due to the fact this game is all about the 501st Legion yet we do not have a single image of the 501st Legion clones. . 19:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Got it I go the image i anted to use, so never mind. . 19:34, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Moody Sorry if I sound moody, I wasn't trying to, I found a Battlefront II 501st Legion trooper so I didn't mean to sound moody. . 20:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice I love it Mandao . 13:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ya lets go. . 20:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hate I don't hate you, just to let you know. I love all my wikians, but: "Your incompentence is not amusing". . 14:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure . 19:05, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sorry Ok, my bad ok if you would email me the ideas you have so that way I'm the only one who can view the ideas and none will get stolen, I was offline techically so I'm so sorry Anakin. Will do better ok. So I hope you forgive me. . 19:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Uuuh Ok well the clan is a multi organizational clan right, but I'm using images from Battlefront II, to show our allegience, right, well its a Dark Orbit/Warpfire Thurmalite Wars clan, and if you play either of those games you may edit, but I trust you, and so what we are doing is going to use our own wikia to have a "galactic Archives" thing goin on, and its also gots lots of non game stuff, like Operations, and the sort. So in the next few days I will be uploading all of the images from dark orbit into the wikia. . 21:24, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ya Ya basically except it has to go within the INO history that I will provide, but if your a member or someone I trust then you can contribute anything. If its someone who isn't in the clan roleplaying then you will be banned except I trust you so you won't get banned. . 21:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes it is possible, however it is more advanced in programming wise, but anything is possible with the write code. . 21:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Grid Grids are not good looking, what you want is a HiDef style map, no grids, they never have look good, but what you can do is have some ships up in the sky like Geonosis Spire. . 14:36, July 29, 2011 (UTC) INO It means new imperial order. I was on Holiday for a week, and now I'm back. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. I can't work out where the content from the page has gone. Leave it with me and I'll sort all the weapons pages out after I have completed the Separatist units pages OK, as for the user Jerrywiffalwaffle I think you are able to block users, but remember three warning first OK. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog ..